The battle of LOVE
by Scarlet Witch Of Terra
Summary: After years of BEGA fight Bladers have a different battle to fight. The battle of LOVE. All the bladers in the BBA Love school. The couples need to prove their love and the singles to find their true love. Let's see who win it.
1. Chapter 1

**The Most Beautiful Stories Always Start With Wreckage**

Chapter-1

(The Start)

It's a beautiful Sunday morning in Japan. People are enjoying the weekend at their home with their family or friend. There was a peaceful silence in the streets of Tokyo.

But this silence is not a good one for Mr. Dickenson. The old man was sitting in his office constantly gazing at the paper in front of him. Worry written all over his face. Two peoples were sitting in front of him in black suit.

One of them spoke "This not a good situation for the BBA. People are not interested in the sport anymore." Mr. Dickenson didn't move his eyes from the paper till the other spoke. "Mr. Dickenson the BBA board is worried for the beyblade future, just look at the city it doesn't look like there was a world championship final just yesterday."

Mr. Dickenson sighed It's true. People are not interested in the sport after the Bladebreakers retire 2yrs ago. Talent still lives in the city but the parents are afraid after all the destruction Boris had done. "So what is their decision?" Mr. D asked. "They want this and it's our last option" The first man said handing Mr. D a file. The words of the file surprised MR. D "Sorry gentlemen but it can't happen, they will not agree." Mr. D said. "I apologize sir but this is the Board's final decision and I'm sacred it can't be changed" the second man spoke firmly. "We are ordered to handover the approval document till BBA Anniversary party so you have time till next month." With that the two agents took their leave.

' _Will they agree to it? Let's just hope'_ With a thoughtful mind Mr. D took the receiver and "Stacy call a urgent meeting with all the former blading team tomorrow"

Next Day

The BBA meeting hall was full of people, all the former star bladders. Time had worked on them. The teenagers have become fine young men/women. Mr. Dickenson entered the room, all the eyes turned toward him as he takes his seat. As his gaze rove around the room he saw how the little kids had grown up. Not everyone was there because of the short notice; he can see Max, Ray, Garland, Raul, Zeo, Salima, Mariam, Mariah, Hilary and Tyson entering the room as always late.

"Sorry Mr.D actually I over slept today. So, why this argent meeting? What's the matter? " Tyson asked the question in everyone's mind.

"Morning everyone. It's been two years since you all retire after BEGA league. All the top teams retire at the same time have affected BBA. I know you all have different reasons and I value your thoughts but the BBA need your help. Its fame is almost gone because people have started a dislike for the beyblading world they are afraid of the bladders because of the destruction BEGA had done. I know you all have retired and I don't have any right to ask for help-"

"No Mr.D BBA had done so much for us whatever we are now it's because of you. If BBA need any kind of help we are ready" Tyson interrupted him.

"For once I agree with Tyson. BBA had helped everyone here in some way and we are ready to do the same for it" Tala said. Mr.D gaze roam in the room every bladder have the same expression. He feels proud of all them. "I feel very glad with your humble words gentlemen. So if you are ready then Hiro will precede the aspect. Mr.D sat down and Hiro who was beside him all the time spoke for the first time

"Good Morning everyone. Till now you all have realized it the BBA's condition is not good. The authorities had is blaming you guys for it. Because all you left your bladding carrier at a time which gives cause a great lose to the Bladding authority. You all must have realized that the bladders image is not good nowadays. The authority wants to shut the BBA down, but after a great discussion on it The Board has given a last chance to the BBA to increase the bladding passion in the new youth by upturn your reputation. The world had seen your fights but now the world needs to see your kindness, unity, friendship and love. Therefore BBA had tie a deal with a reality show company and you all need to participate." Hiro went quit with it. Many of them started thinking about it when suddenly Tyson rose from his seat and asked the most important question "What type of reality show?"

"About time you asked. There are some files in front of you all open it." Everyone did as told and all have the same shocked expression.

"THE BEY LOVE SCHOOL. It's a competition in which there will be 5 couples and 10 singles. You will have to perform some love assignments with your partner, the couple who have the strongest bond will win. There are many rules and procedure which are mentioned in the file. The agreement papers are in the file, you have 1week to make your mind. You all have to register till BBA anniversary because the name will be announced at the party." With this Hiro sat down and the meeting ended. Mr. D left the room but no one moved, everyone's eyes were on the file. Garland was the first to leave and then everyone else too. Tala was the last to leave until Hiro stop him "Tala take this" Hiro said handing him a specific file. "You know the answer." Tala said and left.

(Thanks for Reading)

I know this chapter was the serious one but I promise as the story proceeds it will be more fun.

Who will enter in couple and who will come single?

What will happen next?

Give me your ideas to make it better.

Your dear **K**.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Most Beautiful Stories Always Start With Wreckage**

* * *

Chapter-2

(Announcement)

On the request of Board the news of a new Love show for bladders was announced on the next day of the meeting. It was really effective. The media again became active about the Bey world. Journalists start to chase the bladders again to find any information for the huge event. But all of them need to wait one month, till the BBA anniversary. And finally the day came.

"I'm John Fobs from Channel 18 Japan, reporting from Tokyo. Good evening my friends today I'm standing in front of The Ritz-Carlton Hall for the grand party of the year, BBA anniversary party and here comes the stars of the days" The reporter ran toward the entrance.

A luxurious limousine car halt and all the reporters or camera men surround it. Mr. Dickenson step out with Hiro and entered the ceremony hall ignoring the millions of question from the media.

"We have just witness Mr. Stanley Dickenson and Hiro Granger entering the hall and now lavish cars are arriving. Let's see who is next?"

A limo came next proclaiming All Starz arrival as Judy, Emily and Michael step out. Next came Team Psykick then F-Dynasty, White tigers, King Queen, Barthez Battalion and lastly The Blitzkrieg Boys. Next limo came but no one came out for a moment but suddenly the door open and Ming-Ming step out Garland, Mystel and Crusher following behind. Last but not the least came the Bladebreakers. First came Hilary then Tyson and Diachi step out posing for the media till Max and Ray came and took them inside. Everyone was moving inside when suddenly a red Pininfarina Sergio came and step out the most wanted man Kai Hiwatari. The entire camera teams turned, all the crowed ran towards him, girls shouting his name. But Kai just wave his hand and entered the grand hall as the door closed behind him.

Inside the hall everyone gathered in the centre as Mr.D cut the cake. As everyone sat on their respective seats. The party continued for 2hrs. The ceremony finally came to an end.

Hiro ascend and spoke "Thanks everyone for coming to celebrate BBA 50th anniversary, It's a pleasure to have you all here. BBA has been working for so long, it has seen excellent bladders and helped them to achieve what they deserve, make a name for themselves. Its journey was so long and I wish it flourish like this in the future too. Beyblading is not a just a sport it has given a life, a goal to most of us. It has connected people from different region together and we all are grateful of it. And again it is trying to aid us. Beyond bladding we also have a life and a loving partner, we all also have some problems in our relationship and what we need is just some schooling about it. And that's why BBA has organized a school of love. The BBA Love School, which is a reality show and the first chapter, will be telecast live on your TV on 2nd October. This school will teach you the importance of your partner in your life. It will teach you the true meaning of love and also help you with your relationship issues. So guys, when we'll meet next you will be a student again who'll be competing for love."

(Thanks for Reading)

Thanks for the reviews girls, I'm very grateful of it.

This was very small chapter but the next one will surely excite you.

I can't tell more but everyone's wishes will be granted.

Give me your ideas to make it better.

Your dear **K**.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi buddies.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Side Screen)

 _Note: Side Screen is for audience. It's a type interview taken off screen, just to know the thoughts of the students. It's not live but can be in the middle of the running story._

Enjoy it

* * *

Chapter-3

(1st Episode)

 _(More than the Meets of Eyes)_

"Love is when I'm with him. When he look at me I feel like a princess, like the world is only made for us."

"Love is when I'm with her. When she smiles at me I feel blessed. Its like she the angle of my life."

"Good Morning everyone and welcome to BBA Love school. I'm Hiro Granger standing with my love, Jennifer Ganger"

"And we are also the love professor of this school."

"So everybody this show is about love. In this show we will know more about our ideal bladders. We had seen them on the bey-dish but now we will see them as a normal person. We will hear their silly stories and also solve their love issues. So first lets welcome our students."

The first couple Tyson and Hilary

(Hii everyone. I'm Tyson Granger. Three times world camp. And currently working as a beyblade trainer.

And I'm Hilary Tachibana. Working as a Model and I had also hosted some shows.

We are dating each other for 20months. But after 11months the relationship gone for the downfall, we both became busy with our work and can't be able to give time to each other. This causes many problems so we decided to come here.)

The second couple Ray and Mariah

(I'm Raymond Kon and she is Mariah Wong, we both work together in our family restaurant. We are dating for 5yrs, but this time has stolen our spark. That's why we are here.)

The third couple Miguel and Mathilda

(Hi everyone. I'm Miguel, a professional artist and I'm Mathilda, I run a cafe. Our relationship is new, so we are kind of not too much tend to each other. The shyness and all, so we are here to bloom our love with the help of experts.)

And the last couple Tala and Julia

(Hii I'm Tala with my love Julia. We both work together in an international company and also run an orphanage. We are together for two years. We also have some issues in our relationship. Insecurity is one of them. But our bond is too strong to get affected by it. And that's why we are here, to prove our love to each other again.)

"Wow that was awesome. So darling our love birds are here but what about those who are still in the search of them?"

"You mean the singles?"

"Yes"

"So get ready everyone hold your hearts and partners too because these people can steal both. So let's welcome the singles"

In the beautiful sea of Kuta beach a big skiff was coming in speed towards them. As it came near five young girls can be seen. All of them fling out.

"Hello girls, introduce yourselves"

"Hi everyone I'm Mariam, a Software Engineer"

"I'm Queen, an audiologist"

"I'm Salima, a financial planner."

"And I'm Christina, current beyblade world camp and a psychology student."

"Thanks girls."

"Hiro when the girls were introducing themselves had you seen the boys faces."

"Yes Jenny. Especially Tala his happiness was out of scale."

"Yeah but our girls reaction were totally opposite"

"But Jenny, you know I like stability."

"Me too. So ladies, why should boys have all the FUN."

The camera again move towards the sea and four Jet Ski can be seen moving toward them. As they came to a halt the girl's eyes shine with interest and the boy's with jealousy.

"Hi girls I'm name is Enrique, here to find my dream girl"

"Hey everyone, I'm Mystel. I love adventure and searching for a good company." Mystel was gazing at the couples more than the singles. Well he was really looking cute in his white polo shirt and matching jeans.

"Moring everyone, I'm Garland Siebald. Well I never had fallen in love but want to experience it with one of you." Girls laugh at his comment.

"Well you have all ready impressed many of them with your appearance. Moving to our last student" Hiro motioned towards…..

"The name is Kai. I'm a thief and I'm here to steal your heart and if the next time you wake up in a red room with no windows or doors...Don't be alarmed babygirl...you'll be just in my heart." Kai winked on the camera. He was wearing a black ectomorph and a blood red sleeveless shirt. A killing smirk on his face.

"Wow Kai is this warning was for someone specific."

"Maybe, maybe not"

"Wow boy you are fire Kai and don't worry my girls know how to play with it." Jennifer spoke with amusement.

"Whatever"

"Now we have our 4 couples, 4 single boys and 4 single girls. It not important with whom you came in the show, it's with whom you will leave the show."

"And students remember one thing. This is not a stupid matchmaking game. It's a real fight, if you didn't perform well you will be in danger zone and it's not a single-single game, you both have to perform your 100% to win the task."

"Yeah and the most important thing. In this love game it doesn't matter just how strong, attractive or popular you are, the thing that matter is how strong your bond is. Only your bond can make you the winner."

"May the best couple win" Hiro and Jennifer spoke together.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Hiro spoke eagerly "Let's start our first task- _**Show me what you got**_ "

"It's a wheel of attraction, the feature it's pointer will stop. You have to do it for a specific person chosen by you."

Hi Girls!

I know I'm very-very late. I apologies but it was too hard to determine the pairing.

Next chapter will be soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Most Beautiful Stories Always Start With Wreckage**

Chapter-4

(Let's Party)

(Continuing from the previous chapter)

"Okay, everyone is here. So Mariam if you had to choose a guy, just to hang with. Which one you'll chose"

"Miguel"

"But why?"

"He is very cute" Everyone laughed on her reply.

"Okay let's ask the boys. Enrique?"

"Well I like every girl here but if I have choose one then…Sorry Tyson. I'll choose Hilary." Enrique went to stand with Hilary but Tyson came between them and held Hilary tightly.

"WOW. Look at Tyson, he became so protective."

Tyson and Hilary

[Tyson:- Come on dude. There are single girls standing right beside you why you have to choose my girl. Just by showing their body they think themselves as hero and girls will fall for them. (Hilary signaled Tyson to come closer)

Hilary:- Ty you know for showing body you need to have a good physique. (Hilary whispered and laughed at him.)

Tyson:- I do have a great physique. Actually… I just don't want tanning, that's the reason. (Tyson excused smugly)]

"So brother how are you feeling?" Hiro asked playfully.

"Obviously, if someone chooses your girl, it won't be a good feeling" Tyson answered.

"And when my boyfriend was checking out the other girls, it was fine?" Hilary said mockingly, as everyone else laughed on it.

"Mystel whom you choose?"

"Well I'll go for Mariah. Because first thing first we both are wearing same pink."

"Oh right" Everyone start to check there dress, luckily they all were wearing different colors.

Ray was looking clueless and first time in life regretting not wearing pink.

"Okay so before we go I have special information for you all" Jennifer spoke.

"For your welcome we have made some arrangement. So there is a Fresher's party in the evening." As Hiro announced it and loud excited voices can be heard.

"Okay so boys and girls see you later."

* * *

The party was at the back pool side of the campus, the full area was decorated in the party theme, the music was on as everyone gathered there and starts to dance.

Christina

(Every one came in their best. My excitement rise as I got some chances to dance with Kai, I was sure something will happen.)

Mariam

(I went to the party and I was like OH MY GOD! Every boy was looking so handsome and a specific boy was looking damn cute.)

As the music change everyone start to dance with their friends. Tyson was dancing with Miguel and Garland, Kai with Christina and Tala. Ray with Mariah. Mariam was dancing with Mystel and Queen. Enrique was dancing with Salima. Julia, Hilary and Mathilda were dancing together.

The music stopped as Hiro and Jennifer entered the party.

"Good evening everyone. Are you enjoying?" Hiro asked them

"Yes"

"Oh that's pretty good but there still something left because a party can't be completed without the PARTY GAMES." Jennifer shouted.

A roar of _yeah_ and _oh yes_ can be heard from the crowed.

"Okay so the rules of the game are that all of you will dance with your partners but you have to change your partner as the song change. You will have very little time to interact with the others, so take full advantage of it." Jennifer told them.

"And before we start I like to remind you that you came with someone or maybe alone, but the thing that matter with whom you want to go further. So I will advice the couples if they want to start with the singles you can chose. After all you have to dance with all of them in the end. So Mariah?" Hiro asked

"Well…. I like to choose Mystel."

Ray and Mariah

[Mariah:-I choose Mystel because he is cute and funny (Ray was just staring at Mariah) and I think he can be a funny company.]

Mystel

[I was so glad she chooses me. I was confident that if Mariah had chosen me I will always be her first choice and Ray bro go find someone else(Mystel waved at the camera)]

"Okay so anyone else?" As Jennifer spoken Hilary moved from Tyson and went to stand with Kai"

Tyson and Hilary

[Hilary:- As Mariah changed her partner it gave me more confidence to you know try it out. Actually my purpose of coming here is to explore myself more and make Tyson less protective of me and it was a great oppurtinutiy.]

Christina 

[I got so angry at Hilary, I mean, look girl you have a man with you already then why are you trying on someone else. So to make her jealous, I choose Tyson.]

"So let the party begins" Hiro spoke as he and Jennifer sat at the sidelines to let the youngster have their time.

The first song came and the atmosphere of the place became tender. Mariah and Mystel were dancing together with full of energy where as Kai and Hilary were gently dancing hand-in-hand and talking about something distressing. Tyson was gazing at them forgetting that he has a lady in his hand which made his partner Christina very angry but before she could utter a word the song and partners changed.

Tala and Julia 

[Tala:-The dance was going so good man. I never danced with this many girls together in front of Julia. But when Mariam came to me-

Julia:- Don't even get there.(Stares angrily at the camera.)

Tala:- She was being so cozy. I mean she was falling in here and there and I was catching her and a point I thought she will fall in the pool taking me with her.

Julia:- That girl was dancing with my boyfriend and flipping her hair on my face. I was going slap her if the partners hadn't changed]

The last song ended and everyone went to their respective partners.

"So it looks like everyone enjoyed this game. So Garland which girl you got the most interacted with?" Jennifer asked.

"Well the music changed rapidly and we didn't get much time. But if I have to choose someone she will be Queen." Queen blushed at Garland's comment.

"Okay, so this party was just to relax your mind and make you focus on your aim. From tomorrow your journey of BBA love school will start. You all should remember one thing the winner can only be a couple. So, see you tomorrow."

* * *

The weather was warm at the Bali beach but still the wind whooshing from the shrub can make you feel relax. In the beautiful scenario our beloved couple Hiro and Jennifer was standing with a beautifully decorated stage.

"Hello everyone and welcome back to the show of Love. Today is the first class of BBA love school, so let's welcome our students." Jennifer spoke excited as 12 peoples entered the spot.

"Good morning Professors"

"Good morning students. Please have your sits"

"So it's time for the first task of BBA love school. The name of the task is _Show me what you got_. As you see there is a wheel behind us. We call it wheel of attraction."

Behind Jennifer there was a wheel which has four sectors. Everyone's attention was on it.

"As you see there is four different sectors with different talents which are- Funny, Sexy, Romantic and X-factor. After we rotate it, the option on which the arrow will point at you have to show that talent of yours to a specific person, whom you will choose."

"But there is a twist"

Ray and Mariah

[Ray:- A twist at the first task. Seriously? (Mariah just stare at Ray's exaggerate]

"This task is only for the _Singles_ " Hiro and Jennifer announced together.

Ray and Mariah

[Ray:- Oh! Then I don't have problem. I mean its right we had made so much hard works to impress these girls; they can't just have any girl only by their looks. (Mariah just rolled her eyes and muttered something like 'over play')

"So shall we being" Hiro spoke.

"Mystel please come forward." Mystel went to the stage. Jennifer spins the wheel and the pointer stopped at…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter-5

(Let the game begin)

"Romantic!"

"So Mystel I think it won't be a hard for you as some girls are already flattered on your charm."

"Well actually Jenny It is my first time. So I don't want to take any major risk so I will choose my dear friend Mariah. Ray please don't mind"

"Oh No I don't"

[Ray:- MARIAH! There are 4 single beautiful girls are standing in front of you so why are you selecting the committed ones. And hell yeah I do mind it]

Mariah slowly went on stage and stand in front of Mystel.

"So what you are going to do?"

"Something"

Mystle sat on his knee, gently took her hand and said…

" _I wish I could explain your eyes,_

 _And how the sound of your voice gives me butterflies._

 _How your smile makes my heart skip a beat_

 _And how every time I'm with you,_

 _I feel so complete."_

"So Mariah how it feels to be the most beautiful woman in my eyes?" Mariah blushed a deep shade of red.

"That was amazing Mystel. Were you prepared?" Jennifer asked.

"Nope just heard it once"

"By whom?"

Mystel glanced toward the guys and answered "A friend of mine"

"A friend always got our back"

"Indeed"

"So moving on then, I'll like to call Garland."

Garland moved to the stage and swirled the wheel.

"X-factor"

Garland smirked and called Cristina.

"Ok so what is your birth date?"

"Sorry?"

"Your birth date?"

"You want to know my age?" Garland laughed at this and asked again.

"No. Trust me and just tell me the date not the year."

"OK! Its 31st November." She answered a bit confused.

"Ok that will be enough so now I will do 31 pushups with you on my back."

"Oho that's a fabulous idea. So guys get ready." As Jennifer spoke Garland got in his position and Cristina sat on his back.

"Ok start NOW"

"1"

"2"

"3" The hosts and girls shouted with excitement.

[Tyson:- Such a show off I must say. That's why he is single. Girls don't love your body they loves the heart. Right?

Hilary:- Well true but a good physic is a big advantage and he is hot.

Tyson:- I agree wi- wait a sec WHAT?]

"28" Garland was sweating and his hands were shaking. _Man she is heavier than I thought._

"Come on Garland" Christina tried to encourage him.

"29"

"30" Kai smirked. _Stupid_

"31" As soon as it was over Christina moved quickly and the crew member passed him a water bottle.

"Wow that was something! Really impressing Garland I wish it was me, my birthday is on 1st august" Jenny spoke and the girls giggled.

"I can do it for you anytime." Hiro said sweetly.

"31 times?" His eyes grow big, he surly didn't expected a challenge.

"Umm..Sure" He laughed nervously.

"Then get down."

"What I didn't meant here." Jenny glared at him, which itself speaks the decision.

"Down, right NOW"

Hiro did as told and Tyson counted being enthusiastic.

"Come on Hiro it's only been like 23?"

"Actually its 27" Tyson reminded her just for the welfare of his big brother.

 _Ok just 4 more…._

"Last one Hiro" As Hiro completed his challenge, he collapsed on the floor. But still everyone appreciated his dedication for his partner's silly request and Jennifer offered him a sweet kiss which gave a chance for Max and Tyson for teasing Hiro.

"If this is the reward then I can do it the whole day."

"Oh shut up" Jennifer blushed and laughed feeling embarrassed.

"Now moving on I welcome Salima on the stage."

As the wheel of affection spin and stopped everyone just stared.

"So friends now we will like to see Sexy Salima" Salima blushed on being called sexy.

"I choose Kai"

"Wow I must say a right decision there"

"Well I don't know much but I think this will work, so I'll dance"

"Hiro please play some music"

No sooner the song started the shy Salima changed into the sexy Salima. She took his hand put them on her waist and they both did some salsa moves which surprised everyone. Kai smirked and looked over the others while dancing and saw something flickered in a pair of golden eyes but he missed another pair getting jealous and sad.

"My gosh that was really amazing. Sal, would like to teach me a move or two?"

"Sure whenever you ask"

"Ok ladies if your talk is over I will like to call our next student Mariam"

Spin the wheel…..Funny.

"As expected. So Mariam who would you choose?"

"Enrique obviously"

"Ok so something fun…"

Mariam gently hold Enrique right hand and said

"You know Enrique how hard it is to find someone 96% Funny, 98% Sexy and 100% sweet?" She reached just near Enrique's hand and was about to kiss it when

"Thanks Mari-"

"So don't lose me" She turned his hand and kissed her own back of the hand and moved from the stage.

Enrique can't register just what happened and stared at his hand sadly as everyone laughed at him for falling this easily.

"Hahah Sorry Enrique. I request you to return to your sit. And let's welcome our last student Queen"

Spin wheel…Sexy.

"Ok I choose Tyson"

"Really?"

"Yeah it's easy with him"

"Well little bro you got lucky"

"I will dance too"

But this time only Queen danced and Tyson just stand there watching her like everybody else.

Tyson and Hilary

[Hilary:-You ruined it. You seriously did. Gosh Queen was dancing so beautifully and you were just standing and looking at everyone and then the ground.

Tyson:-So what do you expect I'm not Kai I can't dance. And you are my girlfriend not her wing woman. You should be jealous girl. (Hilary looked at him, took a pause and said…..you ruined her dance.)And they both laughed.]

"Ok everyone the game is over. Now it's time to choose the winner."

"Students you all have a paper in front of you. What you have to do is just write the name of the best performer couple of the day and show it to the camera."

After a while…..

"Now I have the result. So let's know who is the best couple of the first task"

"Ok so the best performer couple of the day is-"And Jenny opened the result card.

"It's a tie"

"Wow first task and a tie"

"Ok so the winners are- Mariam-Enrique and Salima-Kai" Everyone applauded together.

"Guys please come forward."

"After winning this game you four will get a special power but what it is? How will you use it? All these will be answered in the next week in the next task."

"Thank you everyone for joining and I will like to thank my viewers. Guys today we saw how these bladders are not just the rough bladder but they also do have a totally opposite side with another talent just like any other human being. We just have to get a better look."

"And to know more keep watching Beyblade Love School and keep loving Beyblade"

And the camera went off.

"They managed it"

"They always do but I don't want to force them to bring their personal life on a reality show. I still don't know how did Hiro managed to make them say all those lines in the first show. Red room? Kai said that? If I didn't have seen it by my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it in million years."

"Mr. Dickenson you have done many things for them. You literally made their future; they are just returning the favor. It's just like saving the beyblading world again. You should support them."

"But-"

"No buts Mr. Dickenson, sorry for my rudeness but now nothing would go wrong and if it does we will stop the show. But right now the world has to know the true side of them. And now we are thinking to make the episodes a bit longer with more background checks. What do you say?"

"Do whatever you think is right."

Mr. Dickenson looked over the faces flashing on the TV and assured himself it's for the good.

Sorry everyone for being this late and also thanks for reviewing my all the previous chapters.

Keep reviewing, keep loving and it will encourage me to upload faster. And if you girls have any idea or request for some special task you want to see or any special couple just write in the comment section.

Yours

Kitty.


End file.
